


SNOWSTORM

by ncsupnatfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story showing the human side of the guys. A looming snow storm has the boys racing to Bobby's. Unexpected visitors could change everything. What will they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a short story while I'm in between stories. I thought it was only going to be one chapter, but it has turned out longer than expected. Some may not like this story; it's probably going to be hunt free. I wanted to try and capture the human side of the boys for a change. Would like to know what you think.  
NC

Chapter 1

The scenery was a blur as Dean steered the Impala down the back roads of the Missouri Mountains. There had not been much traffic since getting off the interstate and he liked it that way. It was just him and his Baby on the open road...Wind blowing in your face...Music blasting your favorite song...

"Could you turn that down, I'd like to be able to hear when we stop." Sam whined like a kid. "Watch your speed, you know how these country cops can be and close the window. It must of dropped ten degrees in the past hour."

...And your bitchy little brother who just popped your bubble. Dean sighed as he turned the radio down a click and eased up on the gas pedal as he rolled his window up. He was right about country cops; they didn't take kindly to folks speeding through their territory. He thought back on that one time they were stopped in the middle of Mississippi no where for going six miles over the speed limit. What a trip, they were jailed in the back room of a country store and the judge was the owner of the store. Good thing their locks were child's play and they were out of there before it got dicey. 

"Where are we anyway?" Sam asked looking at the rural scenery as he sat up more in the seat.

"Middle of Missouri." 

"We goin' to stop for gas or food soon?" 

"Yeah figured I would."

"At least stop at a place that has more than greasy fried food on the menu." 

"You and your delicate stomach Samantha." 

"Bite me."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

spnspnspn

It wasn't long before Dean found a small town and a family diner to suit their needs. He parked the Impala away from the cars at the front and got out. Sam followed suit stretching his long frame trying to get the kinks out of his back. They had been driving for too long without a break and he was ready for a rest. Maybe Dean would agree to get a motel room for the night, if this town even had one. He pulled his jacket tighter around him and looked up at the low hanging, grey clouds surrounding the place.

"Think we can see if there's a motel around and call it a day?"

"Yeah maybe." Dean said as he pulled his cell from his jacket. "Bobby, how's things?"

"Have you boys been watching the weather?" he gruffed out without small talk.

"Er-r no, we've been on the road for nearly eight hours. Why what's going on?" 

"There's a hell of a storm coming down from Canada in the next twenty-four hours suppose to dump a load of snow from Canada to Texas. Could turn real nasty real fast. You boys better burn rubber and get yer asses to my place 'fore it strands ya somewhere."

"When's it suppose to hit you?"

"Less than eight hours; already colder than blue blazes here."

"We're probably nine from you. If we only stop for gas we should be able to just beat it if I break a few speed limits." Dean said signaling Sam to get up. Sam looked at the bill and left money on the table as he followed his brother from the diner and into the parking lot wondering what was going on. "I'll let you know when we're close."

"You boys be careful, some places may get snow and ice before others."

"We will." Dean said getting into the Impala.

"What's goin' on?" Sam asked as he settled into the passenger seat.

"Bobby says there's a major ass storm heading down from Canada and wants us to get to his place fast." Dean said heading across the road to the gas station. "Go grab some waters and power bars just in case." 

"Right." Sam said heading inside now on high alert knowing they did not want to be caught out in a blizzard.

Dean was in the car and waiting impatiently for Sam as he trotted from the store and quickly slipped into the Impala. He nodded and Dean headed for a main interstate to head north-west.

"You wanna check the map; see what's the shortest route that we can make the best time on."

"Right, I'll see if I can find some weather on the radio too." he said pulling a map from under the seat and flipping on the radio slowly turning the dial.

"The National Weather Service has issued a severe snow storm warning to all of the central United States from Canada to Texas the Rockies to the Appalachians for the next forty-eight hours. It is recommended that everyone stay home and be sure to have water and food that doesn't need cooking available in case of power outages. If you know any elderly that might need assistance, please contact your local emergency agencies. Shelters will be set up in all cities, contact your local Red Cross for locations in your area. I repeat a major snow storm warning is in effect..."

"Wow." Sam said turning the volume down and turning up the heat.

"No joke, we'll be cutting it close, but if there's no problems we should make it to Bobby's before it hits." Dean replied pressing harder on the gas pedal pushing his Baby faster toward Sioux Falls. He listened to her engine growl as the car picked up speed.

"We need to stop for gas soon, I'm goin' to stop at the next large town, see if they have a military surplus store pick up a few things." Dean told Sam about five hours later. He had been pushing hard wanting to get to Bobby's as soon as possible.

"Think we have the time?" Sam asked glancing at this watch.

"I'll run in while you fill her up with gas." he said seeing a road sign for a large city one mile ahead. "We're 'bout five hours out from Sioux Falls. Check on your phone for surplus stores in Kansas City."

"Got it." Sam said pulling out his phone and going online quickly searching. "Ok, there's one on West Avenue and 3rd, go left at the light, then right onto Hill Street, that will dump you on West Ave." 

"Got it. I'll run in, you go to the nearest gas station and fill my Baby up." Dean said following Sam's directions. "Then come back and get me."

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the surplus store and jumped out. Sam slid across the seat and headed back out and to the gas station they passed a block away. The air was already full of small flakes of snow as he pulled back onto the road.

Dean ran into the store and began going down the isles looking for gloves, watch caps, parkas and under armor. He wanted to be ready if they did get stranded before getting to Bobby's and if they needed to be out in the storm once they got to Bobby's. He gathered his items and headed for the checkout to pay. Sam was waiting for him when he stepped out of the store to be smacked in the face with the coldest wind he had ever felt. He shielded his eyes as he tried to plow his way to the Impala. Dean opened the back door and tossed his purchases inside before jumping in the front.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean growled as he held his hands in front of a heat vent. "You ok to drive for a bit?"

"Yeah, the sooner we're to Bobby's the better, it's really getting bad out there." Sam said steering the Impala back toward the interstate. 

spnspnspn

The strong wind buffed the Impala causing the heavy car to weave on the road. Sam white knuckled the steering wheel as he tried to keep control of the car. The snow was coming down heavier now and visibility was getting worse. He got behind a semi, staying a safe distance, but following it toward Sioux City. Sam's whole body was tense as he concentrated fully on keeping the Impala on the road and moving forward. One thing he didn't want to do was wreck Dean's Baby. She had been their home for most of their lives and had always been a constant for them when everything else was gone.

Dean watched the road ahead of them with a worried look on his face. He knew Baby could make it through just about anything, but if this turned to ice they might be in trouble. His Baby had already been totaled several times over the years and he had always found a way to put her back together, always keeping those special touches that was hers alone. He made sure the green Army man Sam had crammed into the ashtray in the back was there, the legos he stuck down the vents in front still rattled when the heat was on high and their initials they had carved into the back shelf was what made the car their's. If his Baby could talk, oh the tails she could tell.

"Stop in Sioux City and fill up in case we need to use the car." Dean instructed pulling himself out of his trance.

"You sure, it's pretty bad out there." 

"Yeah, I'll drive the rest of the way." 

"Hopefully the snow plows are out and they're sanding and salting the roads." Sam mumbled to himself as he kept a close eye on the road not caring if he was driving in the middle of the road.

"Wonder who pissed off Mother Nature for her to throw this at us?"

"I don't know, but she is royally pissed." Sam grunted as the tires hit a slick spot. He got the car under control and kept going. He tried to keep a steady pace to keep up with the truck but not too close. Dean watched out the window as the snow beat against it some sticking and melting leaving trails of water down the warm glass. He noticed sleet mixing in with the snow now, but the road was still fairly passable. 

spnspnspn

Sioux City exit was three miles away as they continued down the interstate. Traffic was very light, most people heeding the warning to stay home and off the roads. Sam gripped the steering wheel tightly keeping his eyes glued on the road trying to see around the wet snow that was falling. The windshield wipers were doing a poor job keeping it cleared. It was coming down so hard and fast visibility was getting worse.

"Take the next exit and pull in at a gas station. We'll fill up and head straight to Bobby's." Dean said pulling a bag from the back. 

Sam did as Dean told him and pulled off at the next exit that advertised gas. He slid to a stop at a red stop light and looked both ways judging what was open and what was the easiest to get to. When the light turned green he slowly gave Baby some gas easing her out onto the road and sliding into a gas station parking lot. He tapped the gas and got up to the pump and stopped releasing the breath he was holding.

"Here, put these on." Dean said pulling a parka, watch cap and gloves from the bag. 

Sam looked at the items before accepting them and slipping them on. That was what Dean had been buying, stuff for the cold. 

"I'll go grab some milk and bread if they have any." Sam told him opening the door and quickly heading for the store fighting the strong wind aimed at stopping him. He took two steps forward before being blown back a step, the ice building on the parking lot not helping matters.

Dean pulled another coat, watch cap and gloves from the back putting them on before getting out to pump the gas. They were lucky to find a place open in this weather. Most of the stations were closed already and darkness was upon them early. Sam fought his way through the strong wind back to the car and deposited his bags in the back. 

"Call Bobby, let him know we're an hour out." Dean told him as he pulled back onto the road to head to the interstate. He felt the car slide but kept it going forward. He drove with extreme caution noticing other cars stranded or wrecked on the sides of the road. 

"Hey Bobby, yeah we're about an hour out just leaving Sioux City and heading your way." Sam relayed to Bobby. "We will, yeah, we will." 

"He ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, says it's snowing pretty badly, he's says there's probably six inches or more on the ground already."

"Well the wind is kind of keeping it off the road some, but the slick spots are getting harder to see."

"Hey, looks like the salt and sand trucks are out so maybe the road won't be too bad." Sam noticed as a truck passed going the other way.

"With a full tank, Baby's heavier, so that should help, just have to keep a steady pace and not have to slow down."

"Just keep her on the road." Sam urged as the car slid toward the ditch. Dean quickly turned into the slide and got the car going straight again.

spnspnspn  
Two hours later Dean saw the sign for Singer Salvage Yard just ahead. He breathed a sigh of relief when he made the last turn. He stopped the car at the front of the house letting Sam get out and pull the bags from the back depositing them on the porch. Sam made his way to one of Bobby's garages and pushed open the door so Dean could pull inside. Dean parked the Impala and shut it off before getting out.

"Anything else we need out of the car?" Sam asked grabbing their bags from the trunk.

"Get the weapons bag too, can't be too careful." Dean said accepting his bag from Sam.

They trudged quickly toward the front door through about a foot deep blowing snow that showed no signs of stopping. They would not have been able to find the house except for the lights glowing on the porch. Bobby was standing at the door waiting on them as they stomped the snow off their boots and shook their jackets.

"Get yer asses in here 'fore all the warm air gets out." he fussed picking up a couple of bags from the porch.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said taking his coat off at the door to hang it up and let dry. He unlaced his boots and slid his cold feet out of them before continuing into the house. Sam followed suit depositing his coat and boots beside Dean's.

"Was beginnin' to think yer got lost, roads must of been pretty bad."

"Yeah, starting to ice over now and snow is building up. Bunch of wrecks and stuck cars between here and Sioux City."

"I brought some extra milk, bread, chips, and juice, whatever I could get at the gas station." Sam said taking the bags toward the kitchen.

"Got some hot coffee made and pot of soup simmering." 

"That sure sounds good, could use something hot to warm me up."

"Me too, can I help?" 

"Grab some bowls and spoons Sam, I'll check the soup." 

"You got a fire goin' in the other room?"

"Sure do."

"Well I'm for sitting round a hot fire and eating, can't feel my toes right now." Dean complained shuffling his feet.

"Go throw another log on and we'll get the grub ready."

spnspnspn

Dean headed for the study and took an iron poker to stir the fire before adding a couple more logs. He positioned three chairs near the fire before going back to get his food and coffee. Bobby had dished out three large bowls of soup and several sleeves of crackers. Sam poured three cups of hot coffee and was doctoring his with cream and sugar.

"Smells good Bobby, I'm starved." Dean commented picking up a bowl and cup.

"Yeah really does." Sam agreed picking up his bowl and cup. 

"Ain't nothing special, just whatever's in the cabinet." he shrugged picking up his bowl and cup and following the boys into the study.

They all settled down in overstuffed chairs and began to eat their soup. Sam and Dean shared a sleeve of crackers breaking them in the soup. Dean stretched his feet toward the fire wiggling his toes as the heat began to warm them up. 

"Now this is how to spend a cold winter night." Dean sighed sipping his coffee as the wind buffed the house in its angry fury. Mother Nature was pounding the area with all her might causing white out conditions and dangerously low temperatures. 

"Yeah a full stomach, hot beverage and warm fire." his brother agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all who are reading this story. Thank you for the kudos for this story hope you enjoy the next chapter.   
> NC

Chapter 2

SPNSPNSPN

Esmee sat forward in the seat trying to see through the windshield of her car as the snow and sleet blew against it making it hard to see. She glanced in the rear view mirror at the backseat and her two small kids. Her nerves were shot as she did her best to keep the car on the road. The heat was going full blast, but it did little to keep the coldness from seeping into the car. She knew it was a mistake to leave, but she didn't have a choice being low on money. Without warning a huge gust of wind hit the front fender of the car sending it slipping and sliding across the road and into a ditch. Small cries came from the back as the car rocked in the wind before stopping with a sudden jarring motion.

Breathing heavily, Esmee checked the two kids to be sure they were ok before trying to get her hands to stop shaking long enough to try and get the car going again. The back wheels began to spin as they dug deeper in the snow, but didn't move the car. She put the car in reverse and tried to back up and then in drive to try to pull forward to no avail. The car was not moving. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to figure out what to do. She knew she couldn't stay here and risk them all freezing to death. Her gas wouldn't last much longer, so she had to come up with a plan. Esmee took several deep breaths calming herself, knowing she couldn't panic, she had to take care of her babies, that's all that matter to her.

The snow quickly began to build up on the car blocking her view of the outside world. Esmee kept the heat as high as it would go trying to keep the car as warm as she could. She began to take stock of everything in the car deciding her options.

"Chance, hey sweetie, we're going to have to get out of the car." she talked to the small boy as she unbuckled the straps of his car seat. "You're going to have to hold Ty for me."

"Mummy, 'ngry." the little boy whined. He was cold and hungry and his brother was too.

"I know, I'll get you some juice and cereal before we get out. Ty needs milk and a diaper too. You just hold on." 

Esmee twisted around and pulled out a juice box and some cereal for Chance while she pulled Ty up front to change him and give him a bottle. Chance stuffed the cereal in his mouth chewing nosily and sipped the apple juice. He grunted when the cereal ran out wanting more.

"Mor." he asked holding out a hand.

"Sorry honey, that's all I have right now." she said shifting Ty to burp him before letting him finish the bottle. "We're goin' to have to walk to a house for help, I hope." she said more to herself than Chance. "Please let there be something close." she prayed.

With Ty fed and napping, Esmee zipped her coat and bundled up before getting out of the car and going around to the trunk. She pulled out the large mat from the back and found some stray rope to use as a handle. Taking off a glove, she used a screw driver to punch holes in the corners to thread the rope through. She made a makeshift sled to put the kids on so she could pull them over the piling snow instead of trying to carry both of them. Esmee pulled out the extra blankets from the back and made her way back around to the side of the car that was most shielded from the wind and snow. She placed one blanket on the mat before opening the door for the kids.

"Chance, baby, Momma's gonna put you on a sled and I want you to hold your brother real tight ok? You've got to be brave for Momma and protect your brother." she told him zipping his snowsuit and pulling on his hat and gloves. She picked him up and set him toward the front of the mat and bundled Ty as best she could placing him in his brother's arms. Chance gripped his baby brother tight as Esmee put an afghan around them for added warmth, then a blanket tenting it over them to keep the wind off. "Lay down with Ty and be sure his face is clear so he can breathe."

"'k." he said laying on his side pulling Ty up next to him feeling his brother's warm breathe on his cheek. 

Chance snuggled deep in the blanket for warmth holding his brother close. He felt like a big boy now, his Mommy usually didn't let him hold his baby brother by himself. He didn't really understand what was going on, but he knew his Momma was depending on him to keep his brother safe.

She took a long scarf and looped it through the handles of three bags putting them beside the kids and tied the scarf to the rope hopefully so as not to loose them along the way. She shouldered a backpack and with a small flashlight began to walk down the road. The mat slid easily along the top of the snow as she struggled through drifts of snow knee deep in places. Esmee kept an eye on the blanket bundle making sure it stayed in place.

SPNSPNSPN

One more step, must keep going, she thought to herself as she struggled to get her feet to move. Esmee's fingers and toes were numb and the numbness was working up her feet into her legs. She couldn't give up and let her babies freeze, that was not an option. She stopped for a moment trying to get her breathing under control. It seemed like she had been walking for hours, but had been only an hour. The only good thing was the wind had died down some and what was blowing was at her back instead of in her face.

"Es come on, you can't stop." a male voice whispered to her. "It's not much farther, come on Buttercup just up ahead, you have to keep moving."

"Jake?" she wheezed looking around for the source of the voice. It sounded like Jake, but that couldn't be right, he had been killed in Afghanistan nearly a year ago. She must be hearing things, her mind playing tricks on her in all this whiteout conditions. She caught a glimpse of a shadow out of the corner of her eye and tried to see if someone was out here with her.

"Come on Buttercup get a move on, up ahead." the voice whispered again urging her up. "Keep following my voice. You're so strong, you can do it."

Esmee steeled herself, check on the kids being sure they were ok, and picked up the rope to trudge onward around another curve. She squinted her eyes being sure she wasn't seeing things. It looked like there were lights up ahead further down the road. Help was within reach, she could do this. She shut out the pain and cold concentrating only on that light in the darkness that was a shining beacon of hope.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean was almost asleep in his chair as he gazed into the fire, mesmerized by the flickering flames as they burned away at the chunks of wood. He listened to the wind howling around the house and was glad he was not out in the storm. They had watched the news and the full force of the storm was hitting the area. It had turned into a whiteout situation and it was strongly recommended for everyone to stay off the roads and seek immediate shelter. 

"Hey anyone else 'bout ready for bed?" Dean asked yawning and stretching his arms above his head. Now that his body had gotten warm, he was ready for a nice, long sleep.

"You hear something?" Sam asked sitting up more in his chair and listening closely. "Thought I heard something at the door."

There it was again, scratching and scuffling at the front door. Dean and Sam looked at each other before getting up and walking that way. 

"Wait boys." Bobby cautioned as he pulled a gun off the bookshelf. "There shouldn't be anyone out in this storm, best be careful."

Dean reached for the door knob when they heard a strangled cry. He jerked the door open and a small body fell into the room. Sam bent down and pulled the body further into the room so the door could be closed.

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed as he knelt by the trembling form. He pulled a scarf from the face and looked in shock at the face of a young woman.

"Babies." she gasped trying to crawl toward the door. 

"Holy crap!" Sam cried grabbing his boots and jacket and struggling into them before heading back outside. He saw the mound at the steps and rushed down lifting the blanket enough to see two tiny figures huddled together. "Bobby!" he cried picking up the smaller bundle and passing it to the older hunter then grabbed the other bundle carrying the kid inside. He ran back out and pulled the mat on the porch untangling the bags to toss them through the door before hurrying inside too.

"Get them closer to the fire, but not too close." Bobby instructed as he started removing a snowsuit from the small baby.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean untangled the backpack and moved the young woman into the study. He took off her wet coat, gloves and sweater first, then removed to her boots. The woman's cold body was shaking uncontrollably and her fingers were drawn into red claws. Dean gave her a quick once over and knew she needed attention immediately. 

"Man, she's freezing, I'm going to get her upstairs and in some warm water to raise her body temp." he told the others as he picked up the young woman and headed up the stairs. "Come on kid let's see if we can get you warmed up." 

"We'll do the same for the kids, come on Sam, smells like they need changing." Bobby said getting a whiff of ammonia as he got the baby out of his snowsuit and jacket. Ty began to whimper and whine as Bobby freed him from his confining clothes.

"Hey there little man." Sam cooed to the older child who looked up at him with scared, weak blue eyes.

"M-mm." he tried to get out as his little body began to shiver. 

"Your Mom's ok, we're going to get you out of these cold clothes and into some warm ones. How 'bout something warm to drink afterwards?" Sam asked him as he began to pull off his boots and snowsuit. 

"Come on Sam, we'll use the tub in my bathroom." Bobby instructed Sam leading the way to his bedroom. He grabbed a towel out of the closet and laid it on the bed before laying the baby down on it. "Watch him I'll get some water goin' in the tub."

"Don't cry." Sam told the baby as he sat down beside him holding his brother against his chest. Both kids were cold, upset and afraid, but were too weak and tired to be loud. "Hush, it's alright little ones."

SPNSPNSPN

Dean sat the woman on the commode so he could turn on the heat before putting the plug in the tub and turning on the water. He got out a couple of towels and turned to the woman who could barely hold herself upright. While the tub filled, Dean stepped into the bedroom and turned on a portable heater to help heat the room. 

"Ok, I'm goin' to put you in the tub to help warm you up. I've gotta take your clothes off." he explained to her not sure she was understanding him or not. "Modesty is out the door, so let's just get it over with."

He checked the water temperature before stripping her remaining clothes off and picked her up to set her gently in the tub. He body began to shake as he carefully wet a wash cloth and squeezed the water over her thin shoulders. Her cold body trembled under his warm hands as he continued to rinse her body with the warm water being sure her hands were emerged. He double checked his watch knowing she shouldn't stay in the water no more than fifteen minutes.

"Hurts to much." she chattered taking her shaky hands out of the water.

"I know, but you gotta keep them in the water." Dean told her pushing her hands back into the water.

Esmee pulled her knees up and rested her head on them as tears rolled down her cheeks. A small sob escaped her lips as her body stiffened trying to block out the pain in her hands, but she did as he told her and kept them in the water. She didn't know if she would ever feel warm again. It was like the cold had found its way into her very soul. She felt sluggish and so tired from her ordeal. All that mattered was her babies were safe.

"Just a few more minutes and I'll get you out." he encouraged hearing the soft sob, but didn't comment. He wanted to ask her questions, but knew she wasn't up to it yet. His heart ached for her as another sob and hacking cough echoed in the enclosed area. 

Dean stood her up and wrapped a bath towel around her body being careful not to jostle her too much. She was beginning to shake harder as he patted her body quickly to dry her. He carried her to his and Sam's bedroom knowing the best way to warm a body was skin to skin contact. Their father taught them first aid at an early age and made sure they knew how to handle most medical emergencies. In their line of work, they couldn't always go to the hospital for treatment since there would be too many questions asked.

After tossing back the covers from his bed, he placed the woman in it. He dug into his pack and pulled out a pair of briefs knowing they would be way too big, but thought she might feel more comfortable with something on. He slipped them over her feet and up her legs settling them on her hips. Dean dug another blanket out of the closet before stripping down to his briefs and slipped into the bed. He tossed the damp towel to the floor out of the way, steeling himself for the cold as he pulled her shivering body up against his.

"Damn kid, you're like an ice cube." Dean grunted pulling the cover over them and spreading out the other blanket for additional warmth. Her teeth were chattering so hard he thought them were going to break. She was barely conscious now as her limp body lay next to him. 

She began to weakly push against him as he made out a couple of words, "Babies...cold...help." she mumbled reaching out trying to get out of the bed. Dean gently pulled her back to him talking softly to her.

"It's ok, my brother and adopted father are taking care of them. They're safe, now lay still so you can warm up." Dean told her wrapping his arms around her and putting a leg over her cold feet. A chill ran up his back as her coldness seeped into his body. He could feel her raspy breath against his neck as she clung to him for warmth. Dean pulled her hands between them letting them rest on his chest. They trembled and twitched uncontrollably and felt like icicles lying on his skin. He felt tears drip on his chest and began to hum to her softly rubbing small circles on her back. "You're safe; your kids are safe, so rest now, no need to worry 'bout anything."

Esmee could hear someone humming to her and felt the warmth of another body beside her. She had made it, her babies would be ok. She had never felt so cold in her life and she couldn't control the shivering that raced up her spine. Warm hands rubbed slow circles up and down her back trying to bring back the heat in her body. Her hands burned and tingled as she tried to bend her fingers a little hoping to ease her discomfort.

"They're goin' be stiff and hurt for a while." an unfamiliar male voice whispered in her ear. "Go to sleep now. I'll take care of you."

With all her strength drained, Esmee let exhaustion pull her under into the blackness of sleep. She curled tightly into Dean trying to absorb as much body heat as she could to make the cold go away. Thank you Jake, she prayed silently. You will always be my guardian angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bobby picked up the eight month old baby and supported him in the tub as he carefully rinsed him off. He checked over the baby for frost bite and was relieved to see his skin was only a little red. His Mom had done a good job wrapping them to keep them warm and that he was happy about.

"Sam check that backpack and bags to see if there are any clothes for these kids. Hope there's some diapers in one of them." he said wrapping a towel around the baby before laying him back on the bed to dry him.

"Got ya." Sam replied leaving the older child on the bed to get the pack and bags.

Sam opened the backpack and dumped the contents on the bed. Several empty bottles, powdered formula, diapers, wipes, clothes for all of them, a couple bottles of medicines, sippy cup, burp cloths, and ointment fell out. He tossed Bobby the ointment and a diaper before picking up the other bags and opening them. He found pull-ups for the older kid, another pack of diapers and wipes in one bag, baby food and formula in another and a couple of toys in the last. He checked a side pocket and found a pacifier, teething ring, thermometer and wallet.

"Her name is Esmee Kindle, she's only twenty, and her address is in Kansas City." Sam read.

"What the hell was that gal doin' up here in this storm with her kids?"

"Good question."

"Get the kid rinsed off and dressed." Bobby instructed him as he diapered and found a sleeper for the little one. 

Sam picked up the child and carried him into the bathroom checking the water. He let some out and turned on the hot again to warm it back up. As the water warmed, he took off the kids clothes, checked the water again before turning off the hot and setting the boy in the water. He shivered slightly as Sam gently used his hands to wash his little body. When he was sure the child was clean, Sam let the water out and wrapped a towel around the boy before picking him up and carrying him back to the bedroom.

"I'm goin' heat a bottle up for this tyke, and heat some milk for the other one, bring him on out when ya get him dressed." Bobby said picking up a bottle and the powdered formula.

"Ok. I'll be out in a sec." he said pulling out a pull-up for the child. He slipped them over his feet and up his legs to his hips. Sam looked through the clothes and found a pair of fuzzy footy pajamas to dress him in. "Let's get your pj's on and get you some warm milk to drink. My name's Sam, what's your's?"

"Ance." he said in his childlike voice. "Ty, 'ont Ty."

"Is that your brother Ty?"

"Mummy."

"We'll go see your Mom in a few minutes. My brother, Dean is helping her." he tried to explain to the child. "Come on lets go see what Bobby and Ty are doing."

Bobby had made a bottle and was feeding a hungry Ty when Sam carried Chance into the kitchen.

"The little one's name is Ty; I'm thinking Tyler maybe and I think this one's name is Chance." Sam told him sitting down and giving Chance his cup with warm milk. Chance greedily began to gulp the liquid some trailing down his chin. "Hey easy there Chance, not so fast." Sam laughed grabbing a napkin to wipe his chin. 

"Poor things, I'm gonna fix some hot tea for their Momma when Ty finishes this bottle." 

"I think these two will be ready for bed, I'll take them up to sleep with me." 

"You sure you can handle both of them? This one will be hungry again in three or four hours."

"Why don't you take Chance here, he should sleep through the night and I'll get up with Ty?"

"Ok. Here, take him and I'll get their things back together and leave them in the living room." 

Bobby sat Tyler in Sam's free arm and headed back to his bedroom. Sam shifted Chance so he could get Ty on his shoulder and burp him. Chance finished his milk and leaned back against Sam's warm body almost asleep. 

"I'll get that tea made and you can take it up with ya." Bobby said heating water and pulling a tea bag out of a container dropping it in a cup. "I've got some straws somewhere; it'll be easier for her to drink some if she's able." 

"Both of these little fellows are down for the count." Sam nodded as Chance began to snore softly. 

"I'll get him in a minute and put him in my bed."

"Wonder how long they were out in that storm and why?"

"Figure maybe her car broke down somewhere around here." Bobby surmised adding honey to the tea and then an ice cube. "Ok, let me have him, if you need me wake me, we're down for night."

"Alright, see you in the morning." Sam said shifting Ty so he could pick up the cup of tea to head upstairs. He stopped in the living room and sorted through the clothes finding underwear, sweats and tee shirt for Esmee.

SPNSPNSPN

Sam slipped into the bedroom seeing Dean in bed with the woman. Dean looked up at Sam as he carried the baby to his bed and laid him in the middle of it. He dropped the clothes on Dean's bag and eased over to the bed.

"Hey." Sam said softly. "Bobby made her some hot tea; wanna see if she'll drink some? Her name's Esmee Kindle by her driver's license."

"Good, she's still cold, but starting to warm some." he said sitting up and bringing the woman with him. "Hey Esmee, think you can drink some hot tea? Come on wake up."

The woman mumbled and rolled her head on his chest trying to understand what he was saying. She tried to open her eyes, but couldn't make them obey her. Her body was tingling and burning slightly from the exposure. Dean kept the blanket pulled up covering her nakedness and to keep her warm.

"Can you sip this?" Sam asked as he placed the straw between her cracked lips. She felt the straw and drew in a small swallow of tea. The liquid felt warm going down her throat and she pulled on it again relishing the warmth that started to spread through her stomach and the rest of her body. She coughed but leaned closer wanting more, but Sam pulled the straw out of her mouth.

"Easy, not so fast you can have it all, but don't want you to choke." 

"Here I got it." Dean told him taking the cup and holding it for her to drink. "Where's the other kid?"

"Bobby." Sam said checking the baby before heading for the bathroom. He came back with some medicine for her. "Here's some Advil for her."

Sam changed into some sleep pants and tee shirt before getting in bed and positioning Ty beside him. He put a pillow behind the child to keep him from rolling off the bed during the night. 

Dean took the pills and slipped them into her mouth telling her to swallow as he gave her more tea.

"Are the kids both ok?"

"Yeah, we cleaned them up and gave them something to eat. This is Tyler and the other one is Chance. They were really lucky she bundled them so good, kept them from getting frost bite."

"Yeah, she came really close here; touching her was like hugging a side of frozen beef." Dean commended as he sat the cup down and shifted her around so her back was pressed up against him to warm. She cuddled into him letting his warmth comfort her.

"Jake." she mumbled sadly burying her face into the pillow and becoming still. "Jake." she whispered again with a catch in her voice.

Dean settled down beside her ready for some sleep too. His thoughts drifted back into the past when their father had left them at some rundown motel and the power had gone out. Sammy and him had bundled up together trying to stay warm while they waited for him to return. He thought they were going to freeze to death that night, but their father had returned the next day and they had moved on to another town and another rundown motel. At least it had heat, but Sam got sick from that cold night and it took him days to really get warm.

SPNSPNSPN

Whimpers woke Sam early the next morning as he tried to figure where the noise was coming from. Movement got his attention and the memories came back as he looked down at the wiggling baby lying by his side. He saw Ty's face puckering up and quickly got him up before the flood gates broke open.

"Hey, it's ok, come on lets go get you something to eat and a dry diaper." he whispered glancing at Dean and Esmee seeing they were both asleep. Tyler coughed and buried his head into Sam's neck leaving a slimy trail of snot across his neck. "Ugh Ty." Sam grimaced feeling the wetness. "You've really got a snotty nose kid?"

Sam grabbed a Kleenex and wiped his neck and then Ty's nose as he jerked away from him. "Hold still." he told Ty trying to chase his nose as Ty avoided the Kleenex. Getting most of the snot off of him, he pulled a bottle out of the fridge and turned the water on to heat. Ty recognized the bottle meant food and began to reach for it.

"Hey, it'll be ready in a sec, let's get a dry diaper on you." Sam said taking him to the living room and putting him on the couch to change. Ty began to kick his legs getting impatient to be fed. "I know, I know, you are an impatient one."

With the bottle warmed, Sam sat on the couch and fed Ty his bottle. He laid down on the couch and put Ty on his chest to burp him and let him go back to sleep. Sam yawned and slid Ty over so he was wedged between the couch and his side. He pulled a blanket down over them and drifted back to sleep as Ty cuddled into his side.

SPNSPNSPN

Esmee began to pull herself up from the mist of sleep trying to figure out where she was and what was so warm beside her. The last thing she remembered was seeing lights and a house. She shivered remembering how the wind had buffed her and froze her down to the bone. She shifted and felt something tighten around her waist. Finally getting her eyes to cooperate, she fluttered them open to stare into a pair of gorgeous green eyes watching her closely.

She started to speak when she realized she had no clothes on under the covers and she was lying against a naked chest. Her eyes got wide in shock as she tried to mouth out words.

“I’m Dean, feeling better?” he asked as he slipped out of bed and pulled on some sweats and a tee ignoring her embarrassment. “Do you remember last night and the storm?”

“A little.” she finally croaked out. “My babies!” she cried trying to get out of bed.

“Whoa! You shouldn’t be up. They're fine and being taken care of.” Dean cautioned her pushing her back on the bed. “Let me see your feet, wanna be sure there’s no blisters or cracks in your skin.” 

Esmee let Dean pull her feet out from under the covers and inspect them carefully. She noticed how gentle his touch was and watched him closely for any signs of danger or threat. 

“They’re still a little red, but no blisters which is good. Do they still burn or tingle?”

“Slightly.”

“How ‘bout your hands and fingers?” he asked holding out his hand for her to let him see them.

“Fingers still tingle and seem stiff.” she offered as he inspected her small hands. 

“Probably will be for a while. Let me get some lotion to go on them.” 

She watched Dean walk out of the room and return shortly with a tube of lotion. He squirted a small amount into his palm and began to gently rub it into her hand. He was careful not rubbing too hard so as to not irritate the damaged skin. He did the same with the other, rubbing the excess up her arms. She couldn't believe how tender he was with her and how soothing it felt. She was disappointed when he finished with her hands.

“Here’s some of your clothes, I’ll carry you to the bathroom so you can dress.” he said scooping her up blanket and all to carry her to the bathroom. 

“Where am I?”

“Singer Salvage Yard. You showed up in the middle of a blizzard about froze to death. What happened?”

“My car slid off the road and I got stuck.” she said as he sat her to her feet. 

“I’ll give ya a little privacy and take you downstairs.”

SPNSPNSPN

Esmee looked puzzlingly at the men’s briefs she had on before slipping them off. She relieved herself and pulled on her clothes being careful of her hands. They were beginning to hurt the more she used them. She walked to the door and found Dean waiting like he said. Without waiting for her to protest, Dean scooped her into his arms and carried her downstairs. 

“Here’s one of your little ones.” Dean whispered showing her Sam and Tyler still asleep on the couch. He heard movement in the kitchen and carried her on into there. They found Bobby and Chance sitting at the table, with Bobby feeding him breakfast.

“Hey Bobby.” 

“Mummy.” Chance cried wiggling out of Bobby's lap and running over to Dean hugging his legs.

“Hold on, let me put her down.” Dean laughed as he sat Esmee in a chair. He sat Chance in her lap letting the boy hug his mom. She tried to hug him back while holding her hands awkwardly.

“Come on kid, finish your breakfast.” Bobby said scooting closer to Esmee so he could feed Chance the rest of his oatmeal.

“Would you like some tea or coffee?”

“Tea would be nice.” she smiled shyly not used to being waited on like this. 

“Esmee, this is Bobby, our adopted father, Bobby, Esmee.” Dean introduced them as he fixed a cup of tea.

“Lass, good to see you up.” 

“Thank you for all you’ve done for me and my kids.”

“Wern’t nothing, couldn’t let you stay out there and freeze now could I.”

“Oggy.” Chance chimed trying to get the older hunters attention.

“Right there, open up.” 

Chance complied and accepted the spoon of oatmeal he offered. Bobby continued to feed the child until the food was gone.

“Why were you out in that storm anyway?” Dean asked sitting a cup of tea in front of her with a straw.

“I was coming back from a job interview.”

“Why didn’t you stay somewhere instead of risking being out in that?”

Esmee hung her head as her face reddened and a single tear slid down her cheek. She didn't want to tell them about not having any money for a hotel room and was saved from answering when Sam walked in.

“Hey.” Sam yawned strolling into the room with a sleepy Tyler in his arms. “Esmee, right, I’m Sam.”

“Hi Sam.” she smiled weakly. “Hey baby boy, have you been good?”

Tyler wiggled and gurgled in Sam’s arms at the sound of his mother’s voice. Sam sat down beside her when he saw her hands and held Tyler while she talked to him. Dean stood at the counter drinking his coffee watching the young mother knowing there was something she wasn’t saying. He saw the look of despair and the tears that she tried to hide from them. He'd try and talk to her later, he was curious to know who Jake is. 

“Who wants some breakfast?” Bobby asked the adults getting up and putting the dirty bowl in the sink. “I’ve got pancake mix, could whip some up.”

“Sounds good to me.” Dean said rubbing his hands together. “Need help?”

“Naw, ya watch the kid.” 

“Come here little man.” Dean cooed taking Chance from her lap. “Think you have room for a pancake?”

“N’ake.” Chance giggled as Dean tossed him over his shoulder. "Can you say Dean?"

"Dee." he giggled. "Ham." he called pointing to Sam.

"S-S-Sam." Sam corrected showing him how to do the S sound.

"Ss-S-Ham." Chance called back.

"Looks like you got a new name there Ham." 

"Bite me." Sam replied.

"Ite me." Chance clapped copying Sam as Dean chuckled at the bitch face Sam threw him.

"You boys better watch your language around little ears; he'll pick up every word you don't want him to say." Bobby cautioned as he mixed the pancake batter up.

Esmee smiled with relief as she watched her kids being taken care of and happy. She watched the men handle the kids with ease and settled back in the chair to sip her tea. Had she died and gone to Heaven? She had not had help with her boys ever since Jake shipped out and came back in a body bag.

SPNSPNSPN

Bobby had pancakes made in no time and everyone was eating their fill. Dean watched Esmee consume as much as he did and he fed some of his to Chance. Bobby had cut Esmee’s up and poured syrup over them before sitting the plate in front of her. She carefully picked up her fork with two fingers and began to feed herself savoring the taste of the food. Even the littlest thing tasted so good. She closed her eyes and sighed letting the sweetness bombard her taste buds.

“Since you cooked, I’ll clean up.” Dean offered as he swallowed his last bite. Sam looked over at him sensing he had an ulterior motive behind it.

“Come on Bobby, let's take the kids and see if there’s anything on TV.” Sam suggested giving Bobby a subtle nod.

“Come on kid, you need to potty?” 

“Pot-te.” Chance mimicked taking Bobby’s hand. "Oggy pot-te."

“Want ‘nother cup of tea Esmee?” Dean asked picking up the dirty plates.

“That's too much trouble.” she replied not wanting to impose.

“No bother, if you need anything, you just have to ask. We’re not formal around here.” he said heating the water and running water in the sink.

“I don’t know how to repay you guys for all this.”

“Don’t even think ‘bout it. Gives us somethin’ to do now that we’re snowed in.” 

“How much is out there?”

“Probably twenty inches or more, and it’s still coming down.” 

“Wow, good thing I found this place.” she said thinking what might have happened if she had missed this place.

“Esmee, who’s Jake?” Dean asked softly as he sat her cup down in front of her.

Esmee sucked in a deep breath and looked up at Dean with a scared and unsure look in her eyes.

“You called out for him a couple of times last night.”

“He was my husband. He died in Afghanistan nearly a year ago.” she started grief come out in her voice. “We were married when I was fifteen and he was seventeen, had Chance seven months later. Tyler was born right before he shipped out, at least he got to see him before...” she faltered her voice quivering.

“So you’re raising those two on your own?” Dean asked trying to change the subject.

“Yes." she half smiled at the mention of her kids. "Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you believe in ghosts?”

“Why do you ask?” Dean asked eyeing her closely wondering where she was going with this.

“When I was out in the storm last night, I could have sworn I heard Jake talking to me, telling me to not give up.” she said quietly looking up at him for his reaction. "He was the only one who ever called me Buttercup, it was a nickname he gave me, said my hair reminded him of buttercups."

“Honestly, yeah I do, and I have no doubt he was there for you trying to help.” he said sincerely. "There are things out there that can't be explained away so easily, some good and some bad. People really don't know what is out there in the dark."

“I want to believe that, I hope he’s watching out for us, I really do.”

“What about family?”

“Kicked me out when I got pregnant.” she whispered keeping her eyes down. "Won't have anything to do with us."

“Where ya staying now?”

“This two room place in Kansas City. It’s not much, but I can’t afford anything better.” she replied sadly. "Can't afford a sitter to work, I get a little from military 'cause of the kids, and some welfare." she whispered feeling ashamed of her situation. "I baby sit some for a little money." She didn't like talking about her problems; especially to someone she just met. 

“Well no ones goin’ anywhere for a while, so just relax, we'll help with the kids.” he assured her as he finished the last of the dishes and sensing she was embarrassed talking about her situation. It sounded like she had it rough since her husband died and had no support from anyone. 

She sipped her tea trying to keep the tears from falling. She didn’t know there were people who could be so kind still around. She heard Chance laugh from the other room and Tyler gurgled happily as Sam talked to him. Who would have thought these tough, manly men would be so good with kids and welcome them so warmly. 

“Do you want to go lay down for a bit, kids'll be ok.” 

“That might be a good idea, look I can walk...” she started feeling like all her energy had been used up with sitting up for breakfast.

“No way.” Dean said picking her up easily and heading upstairs. “You can rest in my bed and I’ll get the other bed in the other bedroom ready for you tonight. Unless ya want to sleep with me again?” he teased.

She blushed deeply as he laid her on his bed realizing it was nice waking up with someone beside her this morning. He threw a blanket over her and left her to rest and think. She wondered what he would say if she said yes to his question. There was something different about this guy, though she didn't have a lot to compare him to; he was caring, gentle, considerate, and comfortable around her kids. Was there a spark building inside of her for him? She drifted off to sleep thinking about the feel of his warm skin against hers.

SPNSPNSPN

“So what did you find out?” Sam asked him as Dean joined them in the living room.

“She was married at fifteen, had the first kid seven months later. Her husband was in the service, second one came along just before he was deployed and he was killed in action ‘bout a year ago. She didn't come out and say it, but I think she is barely scrapping by. I'm betting she spends it all on the kids and nothing on herself.” Dean briefed them.

“Damn! Poor lass, sounds like she‘s had a hard go of it.”

“What ‘bout family?”

“Kicked her out.” 

“With two kids?”

“Well, that was when she got pregnant the first time and sounds like where she lives is a dump, two rooms. Did you see how she put away the food and how skinny she is?”

“I don’t think she’s had a good meal in awhile, but the kids look well fed.”

“Yeah, I hate to think what would’ve happened if they hadn’t found us.”

“Here.” Sam said handing Tyler to Dean. “I’m going to go grab a shower.”

“Be quiet, she’s resting in my bed.”

“He’ll probably want another bottle shortly.” 

“Oh man, what’s that smell?” Dean sniffed as Tyler grinned up at him. He lifted him higher and realized it was coming from him. “Not funny Sam, Sammy?” He could hear his brother's laughter as he hurried up the stairs.

“Don’t look at me boy.” Bobby said picking Chance up and heading for his study. “Lets you and me go checkout some books.”

“Well guess it’s you and me stinky.” Dean said picking up a diaper and wipes from the top of the backpack. “Crap, what did my brother feed you?” he asked the cooing baby as he began to change his diaper gagging when the smell hit him in the face. He swallowed hard trying to stop his gag reflex. His brother was so going to pay dearly for this.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here you go another chapter for your reading pleasure. Thank you so much for those who are following this short path. I really didn't think it would be this long, but that little writing demon just kept coming up with ideas. So enjoy.  
NC

Esmee felt someone take her hand as she woke herself up. Dean was sitting on the bed looking at her hands carefully, turning them over to check both sides. 

“Didn’t mean to wake you, wanted to check your hands.” he said laying her hand back down. She felt a twinge of regret that he didn’t hold it longer. 

“So what’s your diagnosis?”

“Looking better, I’ll put some more lotion on tonight ‘fore you go to bed.”

“How are the kids?”

“Fine, they’re eating lunch now, you hungry?” 

“A little.” she said looking down embarrassed.

“Bobby’s got some good hearty soup made and I can fix you a sandwich.”

“Sounds wonderful.” she said putting her arms around his neck when he picked her up. Something stirred deep down in her being this close to Dean and she shivered slightly. She had shut down her feelings when Jake was killed and was surprised to be feeling them now. Dean squeezed her a little tighter to him as he walked down the stairs.

“Mummy ‘ac and ‘eese.” Chance grinned showing a mouth full of mac and cheese.

“I see, close your mouth when you eat.” she reminded him.

“Keep him away from Dean.” Sam smirked as Dean slapped the back of his head in passing. “Ow!”

Esmee giggled at their antics as she watched Dean make her a sandwich and ladle out a bowl of delicious smelling soup. He sat the food down in front of her with some crackers.

“Would you like some milk or tea?”

“Tea will be ok.” she said crumbing crackers in her soup.

“Cracker.” Chance asked holding out his hand. Esmee handed her son a cracker and began to eat her soup. Food had never tasted so good. She chewed quickly and spooned out another bite. Sam gave Dean a knowing look and shifted Tyler to his shoulder to burp him. 

“Does this rug rat take a nap during the day?” Bobby asked as Chance shoved the cracker in his mouth.

“Usually after lunch he’ll lay down for an hour or so. Ty should too.” she replied looking over at her youngest that was snuggled into Sam’s neck almost asleep. He let out a loud burp and spit up milk on Sam’s chest.

“Ugh Ty.” Sam said passing him to Dean as he pulled his shirt from his body. “I’m goin’ to go change my smelly shirt.” 

“Good shot.” Dean laughed wiping Ty’s face as he snuggled into Dean arms and went to sleep. 

“I’m sorry.” Esmee called after Sam amazed at how easily they handled the boys. "You've done this before haven't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much raised Sasquatch since he was 'bout Ty's age." Dean said looking down at Ty's chubby face seeing Sam at that age and remembering how protective he was of him. "Our Mom died and it was just the three of us."

"Must of been hard on all of you." she said softly sensing this was a sensitive subject for him.

“We made a bed for the tike in the living room by the couch.” Bobby told Dean. “Here squirt drink your milk.”

“Oggy.” Chance said smiling and spitting cracker crumbs in Bobby’s lap.

“Chance, remember you manners.” Esmee scolded.

“Listen to yer Mom, chew your food and swallow.” Bobby told him brushing the crumbs into his hand and getting up with Chance. “We’re goin’ to be in the study.”

“He’s down for the count." Dean said putting Ty in the bed. "Do you want some more?”

“Maybe a little.” she said shyly relishing the fact she could get seconds or even eat at all.

“No problem.” Dean said refilling her bowl and sliding it over to her. He watched her finish the bowl and sit back with a satisfied look on her face.

“Want to watch some TV or something?”

“Sure.” she said starting to get up but was stopped by Dean grabbing her around the waist and carrying her to the couch in the living room.

“You going to watch some TV?” Sam asked coming back downstairs.

“Yeah.” Dean said switching on the TV. “Bobby only gets a couple to channels so there's not much of a selection.”

“That’s ok, haven’t watched one in a long time, don't have one.” she said moving over so Sam could sit down. She felt very small sandwiched between the two brothers but she did feel safe. One of the channels had an old movie on it and they settled down to watch. 

Esmee did her best to watch the movie but her eyes grew heavy as her head fell forward. Dean eased her down into his lap and Sam put her feet in his lap so she was stretched out between them. Sam pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over her body. Dean and Sam were almost asleep when Bobby came back into the room.

“Finally got him down.” Bobby said coming back into the room noticing everyone dozing. “Looks like everyone’s taking a nap.” he commented softly settling into an overstuff chair to watch the movie. 

SNSPNSPN  
“Help me move Tyler’s bed upstairs to our room?” Sam asked Dean. 

“Ok.” 

“I heard Bobby talking to Esmee ‘bout towing her car back here when weather permits.”

“Yeah, she doesn’t need to be out there trying to drive.”

“You know, I don’t feel right letting her go back to Kansas City, she’s got nothing there.”

“I know, I was thinking ‘bout talking to Bobby.”

“Talking to me about what?” he asked coming up behind them. 

“Hey, where’s your shadow?” 

“The lass is reading him and the little one a bedtime story in my room.”

“We were thinking, maybe Esmee could stay here until she could find a job in Sioux Falls and a place of her own. We’d help her too.” Dean started. “That is if you’re good with it.”

“Kind of like having little ones around again. Reminds me of two other rug rats that use to hang out here." Bobby commented looking at the two brothers. "I can check with Sheriff Mills, Jody, and see if she knows of any jobs in town.” 

“She really needs to be around people who care ‘bout her and those kids. She shouldn't have to do this on her own.”

“Has she asked about anything yet?” 

“No, but we’ll have to tell her, wouldn’t be fair not to.”

“I’ll do it.” Dean decided. “Let's get this upstairs.” 

Sam and Dean carried the bed up to their bedroom positioning it at the foot of Sam's bed.

"You like her don't you?"

"What? No...No." Dean scoffed in disbelief.

"Come on, I've seen how you look at her, admit it."

"No...I don't know....Maybe." he finally admitted sitting down on his bed. "She's...I..."

"So you have mixed feelings, is it the kids?"

"God no." he answered. "They're great kids, reminds me of us the way Chance takes care of Tyler."

"Yeah I know." Sam laughed. "So what is it?"

"What have I got to offer her? You know what our lives are like, being on the road most of the time, the dangers we face on hunts."

"Besides that, do you like her?" he insisted trying to get his brother to admit what he already knew. "You do don't you."

"I'm heading back downstairs." Dean responded not wanting to continue the conservation.

"Why don't ya go ahead and admit it..." Sam called to his brother's back as he left the room. 

SPNSPNSPN

“Here, let me take him.” Bobby offered when Esmee came out of his room carrying Tyler. 

“I think he’s ready for his last bottle and it's bedtime for him too, Chance is asleep. Thanks for looking after him, you've been a lifesaver.” she praised him planting a kiss on his cheek.

“I think I can handle that." he replied embarrassed by her praise. "What’s say Bobby gets you that bottle?” he asked Tyler who was playing with his beard.

“Where’s the guys?”

“Putting the bed upstairs for this one.” 

“He could sleep with me.”

“You need your rest too, Sam can handle him.” Dean said coming up behind her making her jump. 

“I don’t mind.” Sam added walking up beside both of them. 

“You wanna get a quick shower before bed and I’ll lotion your hands?” 

“That actually sounds good, I know I must look like a mess.” she said absently smoothing her unruly hair down. Curls were sticking out in every direction. 

“Come on, I’ll show you where every thing is. Are you sure your feet aren’t bothering you?”

“Maybe just a little tender...whoa!” she exclaimed as Dean picked her up before she could start up the stairs. Sam smirked as he watched Dean carry her upstairs.

“Don’t want ya overdoin' it and ya need to make sure the water's not too hot, it will make your hands and feet start hurting again.”

“Alright.” she said in a small voice. 

“Here you go, there’s towels in here and shampoo’s in the shower. I laid out a new toothbrush for you and here's one of my old tee shirts to sleep in if you want.” 

“Thanks.” she said unsure and timidly.

“Something wrong?”

“It’s just, I’ve never had someone take care of me like this thanks.”

“I’ll give you some privacy and wait in the bedroom.” he nodded.

“Ok.” she frowned, not sure how to take his reaction.

spnspnspn

Thirty minutes later Esmee came out of the bathroom and walked to Dean’s bedroom and looked in not seeing him. She stepped to the next room across the hall and found him fixing the full size bed for her. Dean looked up as she waited quietly at the door. His tee shirt hung down past her knees and made her look that much younger and smaller. Her damp, blonde hair hung in curls around her rosy face making her look like an angel.

“I threw the pillows in the dryer right fast so they wouldn’t have a dusty smell.”

“That was kind of you.”

“Sit and I’ll put the lotion on your hands.” he said patting the bed before picking up the lotion.

Esmee sat on the bed as Dean joined her. He squirted lotion onto his palm and rubbed his hands together before taking one of hers and gently rubbing it between his hand checking for any blisters or sores. He was starting on the other when Sam brought Tyler by for a good night kiss. 

“We’re goin’ to bed. Give your Mom a good night kiss.” he told Tyler who was on the verge of going to sleep.

“Sweet dreams, my love.” she whispered kissing his cheek several times. “Nite Sam you sure you don‘t want me to take him?”

“Naw, I’m good, you need to rest. See ya in the morning.”

"He sure is good with kids."

"Well he's one himself; kids seem to take to him right off. Guess they can sense a kindred spirit or something."

"You and your brother, you're givers and protectors, I can sense that in both of you."

“Esmee, once we get your car towed here, and the roads are passable, we thought maybe you’d like to move to Sioux Falls and look for work. You can stay here with Bobby until you can afford a place and all. Sam and me could move you up here and you‘d have some help with the kids.” 

Esmee stiffened and looked at Dean suspiciously. She wasn’t sure how to answer him as she thought about his offer. They had only met her and her two kids. Was there something sinister behind all this, what if they were bad people? What if they wanted her kids? She just didn’t get that kind of vibes from any of them. The kids loved them and they seemed to like the kids. But after all she had been through in the past year; it was hard to trust that people didn't have ulterior motives.

“You don’t have to decide now, think about it. Bobby can be cranky and grumpy at times, but his heart is in the right place.” he said as he finished up the other hand sensing her hesitation. “Ok, guess I’ll let you go to bed now.” he said standing up to leave but not really wanting to. 

“Do you think you could lay with me for a bit, at least until I fall asleep?” she asked timidly not sure what his response would be. She couldn't believe she just said that, she had never been that bold before.

“If you want me to.” Dean said. “I’ll be right back.” 

Esmee slid under the covers and moved over so he would have room. She lay there tense and scared she was making a mistake? What did she really know about him, maybe she was feeling this way because he took care of her and showed her kindness? Not many people had done that in the past year. Was she just hot for his body or was there some spark building there? Could he feel the same? Who was she kidding, who would want to take on a woman with two small kids?

Dean came back into the room in light sweats and a tee shirt which made her relax slightly. She could still remember the feel of his bare skin on hers and how good it felt. He slipped into the bed beside her letting her slowly draw close to him. He tucked his arm under her pulling her closer as she settled her head under his chin. She listened to the steady beat of his heart and let out the breath she was holding. His body heat warmed her and his touch made her feel safe. It felt so right lying in his arms that she wished she could stay there forever.

“Do you and Sam live here?”

“No, we stay with Bobby when we can, but we’re on the road a lot.”

“Why does he have so many old books stacked around? Is he a collector or hoarder?”

“I guess you could say he’s a collector. He uses the books for research. There are some things you need to know about us and I want you to have an open mind. I want you to know this before you decide anything.”

“What?” she asked raising her head to look up at him scared at what he might say. Her mind flashed scenarios of what he might tell her, were they wanted by the law...were they bums...oh God were they killers?

“You see, we’re all hunters.” he said slowly.

“So, that doesn’t seem bad, my Dad use to hunt.”

“This is different; we hunt monsters, supernatural creatures.” 

Esmee’s body stiffened in his arms and she pushed back from Dean slightly her body trembling slightly. She wondered if she had found a house of crazy people. Dean saw the fear in her eyes and her body language.

“Hear me out, most people don’t believe in monsters, but they’re real and there are people out there like Bobby and Sam and me that hunt them and kill them before they hurt people. We protect people usually without them knowing about it.”

“So when you mean monsters, what kind of monsters are you talking about?”

“Vampires, werewolves, ghost, spirits, there’s a world out there in the shadows most people have no idea exist. We don’t tell people what we do, most wouldn’t believe it anyway. We'd probably be locked away in a nut house or something.” Dean told her. “Are you ready to run screaming into the night?”

“No, but this is a lot to digest at one time.” she said returning to her spot on his chest. She lay still as thoughts tumbled through her mind trying to process what he had said. Monsters were real, and then she thought back on what he told her when she mentioned hearing her husband in the storm.

“I know, why don’t we talk more tomorrow, you need to get some rest.” he whispered rubbing slow circles over her back as she began to relax into him. 

“Stay and hold me.” she mumbled clenching his shirt in her hands.

“Alright, go on to sleep.” he said kissing the top of her head. Dean lay there thinking did he make the right decision telling her and exposing her to the truth? What were his feelings for this young woman? Was it only like a little sister or could there be more there? Was he prepared for a ready made family? Would it be fair to them with his life style and the dangers he faced? Could he expose them to the darkness of the world, would it be fair to them? So many questions bounced around in his mind as he continued to rub her back. She was really not the kind of woman he was drawn to, so what was different about her, he wondered. She sacrificed everything for her kids and she had a strong spirit and will. 

He knew one thing; it felt so right having her warm body next to his; her curvy body fit so perfectly into his. He brushed a curl from her face and looked down at her resting peacefully on his chest as a drop of drool began to drip from her slack mouth. He smiled at her and closed his eyes wondering if there was anyway he could make a relationship work with her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hope you enjoy and thanks to all who are joining me on this journey.   
NC

Chapter 5

SPNSPNSPN

Sam jerked awake listening intently trying to pin point where the noise had come from. He heard a cough and soft cry from the foot of his bed and jumped up to check on Tyler. 

“Hey little guy, you ok?” Sam asked softly picking up the baby. He felt the heat coming off the child and turned the lamp on by his bed. Sam listened to him cough and wiped his snotty nose. He laid his palm on Tyler’s face feeling the fever. “Crap, you’re burning up.” Sam stressed gently bouncing him on his shoulder. He remembered seeing medicine in the back pack and grabbed a blanket to cover him before heading downstairs. 

Tyler coughed hard again rattling deep in his chest and tried to cry as Sam rummaged in the pack finally finding the bottles of medicine and a dropper. He read the instructions carefully before measuring out the liquid.

“Come on open up.” Sam coaxed working the dropper into his mouth to administer the medicine. Tyler sputtered but most of the medicine went down. Sam wiped his mouth and began to walk through the house trying to comfort him.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean was awake instantly knowing something wasn't right. He looked down at Esmee still sleeping peacefully and carefully slipped his arm from under her neck. He made sure she didn't wake before heading to his bedroom. There was no sign of Sam or Tyler so he went to check downstairs. He could feel Sam's presence before seeing him.

"What's wrong.?" he asked making Sam jump as he paced with Tyler.

"He's sick, running a fever." Sam replied giving him a look of desperation knowing Dean had more knowledge than he did with these type of things. 

"Give him here." Dean motioned holding out his arms.

Dean pulled Tyler into his arms as the baby fussed about being jostled between the two. He kissed Tyler's forehead measuring the fever from his experience raising Sam. He had nursed Sam through enough fevers and sickness when he was growing up to know what to do.

"Did you see a thermometer in that pack?" he asked patting Tyler on the back as he coughed hard.

"I think so." Sam sighed tiredly as he dug through the pack. "Here."

"Hold still squirt." Dean said as he turned on the ear thermometer and placed it in his ear. It beeped a few seconds later and Dean turned it so he could read the screen. "101.6, when did you give him medicine?"

"Couple of hours ago, he can't have anymore for another two hours."

"What's wrong?" Esmee asked as she sleepily walked into the living room coming more alert when she heard Tyler cough and cry. She looked more like a kid herself than the baby's mother.

"He's running a fever and coughing pretty bad." Sam told her.

"Let me." she said holding out her arms for Tyler.

"Go wet some towels, cool water, not cold." Dean ordered letting Esmee take Tyler. "We'll put them on his body, hopefully it will help bring his temp down."

Sam hurried to the kitchen and wet several towels bringing them back to Dean. Dean took the towels and had Esmee lay Tyler on the couch having her open up his sleeper. He placed one across Tyler's stomach and one on his head. Tyler started to whine and fuss kicking his legs and waving his arms not liking the wet cloths on him. 

"Hush now, it'll make ya feel better." Dean told him catching a hand and holding it.

"I'll fix him a bottle." Sam suggested heading for the kitchen again to turn the water on to heat and taking a bottle from the fridge shaking it up. He waited impatiently for it to heat up so he could put the bottle in. Tyler's cries got louder and Dean tried to sooth him. 

"There's a pacifier in the side pocket, see if he'll take it."

"What's goin' on out here?" Bobby growled as he walked into the living room seeing everyone up.

"Kid's running a fever and congested." Dean explained pulling the pacifier from the pack. "Here kid want this?" 

"He got any medicine?"

"Sam gave him some." Dean responded turning the cloths on the baby's body. 

"Yer need to keep an eye on that cough and his breathing." Bobby said listening to the cough.

"Yeah, I remember Sam being sick like this when he was little, it almost turned into pneumonia. He had that cough for two weeks. Wasn't much sleep for either of us."

"Here, let me see if he'll take a bottle." 

"I can do it." Esmee said feeling overwhelmed since she wasn't use to the help.

"Hold on, let me zip him up." Dean fussed removing the cloths and zipping up his sleeper. "Let Sam try, you need to rest."

"Hey little man, want your bottle?" Sam coaxed taking out the pacifier and offering him a bottle. Tyler sucked on the bottle for several swallows before starting to cough again. Mucus dripped from his nose and milk ran out of his mouth. Sam grimaced as he grabbed the burp cloth and wiped his mouth and used a Kleenex to wipe his nose. "Wanna try again?"

"Let me check his temp again." Dean said resetting it and putting it in his ear. He waited for the beep and check it. "Only down a little. If it doesn't keep going down, we'll put him in a tub of cool water." 

"At least it looks like it's stopped snowing for now." Bobby commented. "I'm gonna head back to bed, if ya need me get me up."

"Ok, will do."

"Why don't you go on back to bed, you and Esmee can take over later and I'll get some sleep." Sam suggested wiping the spit up off his shirt. 

"Probably good idea, we'll take shifts, if he gets too bad, may have to figure out how to get him to town and to a doctor."

"Maybe Jody can help." 

"Yeah good idea. We might be able to talk to the doctor on the phone or skipe him and if he needs medicine, try to meet Jody halfway or something. Probably one of Bobby's tow trunks will get there."

"Hopefully the roads will be scraped and not iced over."

"One thing at a time, come on Esmee lets try to get a little more sleep, we'll be back down in a few hours."

"I'll come get ya if he get worse." Sam said relieved Tyler was finally drinking his bottle and settling down some. He was still coughing and rattling in his chest as Sam tried to burp him. "Don't worry Esmee, I'll look after him." he assured her as she stood there unsure what to do. She didn't want to leave her sick child but she was still tired.

"Sam will wake us if he gets worse." Dean comforted her. "You need rest so we can watch him later. He's in good hands, my brother will take care of him." 

"Are you sure?" she asked looking over at her youngest snuggled in Sam's arms as he coughed hard again.

"Yeah, we'll be ok." Sam said settling on the couch and pulling a blanket around both of them. He left Tyler on his shoulder patting his back gently and mumbling soothing words to him. Sam noticed he seemed to breath better elevated so he settled down letting Ty sleep on his shoulder.

SPNSPNSPN

"Come on." Dean said guiding Esmee back to the stairs. She winced once when she stepped wrong on her foot sending a shooting pain up her leg. Dean saw the look of pain cross her face and automatically picked her up carrying her the rest of the way to the bedroom.

"Thanks." she whispered crawling back under the covers once he sat her on the bed. She slid over making room for Dean, not even asking this time, only hoping he would join her. She was never this bold, but there was something about this guy that made her trust him and want to know him better. There was an air of intrigue and mystery surrounding him, but she also saw the side of him that showed gentleness, kindness and caring.

Dean paused for a moment looking down at her anxious face watching him before her eyes lowered. He looked at how her long lashes lay against her soft skin and how his tee shirt slipped off her shoulder showing bare skin. She didn't know how sexy she looked at the moment. He sighed softly and slid under the covers with her letting her curl up against him. He felt the coolness of her body and slipped an arm around her wanting to share his warmth. He could still feel tension in her body and knew she was worried about her baby.

"He'll be ok don't worry. Sam can take care of him, like I said, he's good with kids and he'll come get us if he gets worse." 

"Can't help it, that's what mom's do." 

"I know, but try anyway."

"Ok." she sighed relaxing into his warm body and letting the stress melt away. She could tell her body needed more rest than it had gotten as some of her muscles still ached from her trek in the snow. She listened to him humming an old Beatles song and wondered why he picked that song. She would have to ask him sometime.

It didn't take long before Esmee dropped off into a light sleep. Dean closed his eyes and willed himself to relax enough to doze. He unconsciously listened for Sam in case he needed him and his mind continued to mull over his mixed feelings he had for this spry of a girl, who was barely an adult, but had touched his heart more than she knew. He sensed that she might have some feelings for him too, but after telling her the truth, that might change. He would accept her decision, but still hoped she would allow them to help her and the kids. He pushed his feelings down and turned his mind off letting sleep descend over him as he cuddled with Esmee.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam was pacing again trying to comfort an unhappy Tyler as he mewed and coughed trying to breathe. He wiped the mucus that poured from his nose as he fussed and sneezed. He still had a fever just over 99. He balanced Tyler in one arm as he poured water into the coffee pot and turned it on to start some coffee. 

"He any better?" Bobby asked walking into the kitchen with a sleepy Chance in his arms. Chance was yawning and rubbing his eyes looking around the room for his Mom.

"Ty." he said reaching out his arms for his baby brother. "Me hold'."

"He's not feeling good." Sam told him as he bounced the child gently.

"Hold!" Chance insisted wiggling from Bobby's arms to run to Sam and pull on his legs.

"Ok, hold on." Sam said pulling out a chair and helping Chance sit down. "Be careful." he told Chance as he placed Tyler in his waiting arms.

"Ty 'k, me here." Chance told his brother kissing his cheek. Sam arched his brow as Tyler settled down looking happily up Chance. Chance took a Kleenex and wiped his runny nose and continued to mumble to him where only Ty could here and in a language only they understood.

"Now ain't that deja vu." Bobby commented eyeing the two kids and thinking back in time to when he first met the boys. Dean was almost five and Sam was nearly nine months. He'd never seen a kid so serious and mature beyond his years as he took care of his baby brother. He wouldn't let Bobby do much of anything for Sam, even changing his diapers. He had never seen a more serious kid in his life.

"What Bobby?" Sam asked seeing the far away look in the old hunter's eyes as he blinked back the memory.

"They just reminded me of two others kids that I first met 'bout their age." Bobby hinted looking at Sam closely.

It finally dawned on him that Bobby was talking about him and Dean. He looked back down at the two boys noticing how much the older boy loved his baby brother. Sam swallowed hard as old memories were pulled up of a younger him following after a younger Dean, afraid to let him out of his sight for fear of missing out on something. He remembered how Dean would care for him when he was sick and made sure he had what he needed. Dean had been there for him his entire life.

"Want some oatmeal?" Sam asked clearing his throat and blinking back the extra water in his eyes.

"'k, juice." he piped up.

"Yeah I'll get you some juice." Sam smiled picking up a clean sippy cup and going to the fridge. He turned the burner on to heat the water for oatmeal for breakfast.

"They still asleep?"

Sam knew he was referring to Dean and Esmee. "Yeah, as soon as they're up, I'm goin' to lay down for a bit."

"Might help the squirt to put him in a shower, the steam might loosen up his chest." Bobby suggested as he listened to him breath. He pulled some instant oatmeal from the cabinet and poured it in a bowl waiting for the water to boil.

"I could do that, maybe he could nap if he could breathe better." Sam yawned waiting for the coffee to finish. 

"Can I take him so you can eat?" Sam asked Chance.

"Luv u." Chance told Tyler patting his cheek and giving him a kiss before letting Sam take him. 

"I think I'll try the shower thing see if it helps." he said pouring a cup of coffee, dosing it with sugar and milk before heading upstairs.

He paused at the doorway of the extra bedroom and looked in at Dean and Esmee. Sensing his present, Dean raised his head and glanced over at him. He looked down at Esmee before slowly slipping his arm out from under her and getting up.

"Hey, I'm gonna get in the shower with Tyler, see if that helps his breathing." Sam said quietly. "Wanna come and get him in a bit? He's having a hard time breathing with the crap in his chest."

"Yeah, did you bring any more clothes and diapers?"

"Crap, no." Sam fussed looking back down the stairs.

"I'll get them." Dean offered taking the coffee from Sam and sipping it, grimacing from the sugar and milk Sam had put in it. He headed down the stairs, pausing in the living room to listen to Bobby talking to Chance.

"Open up, you know you ain't the first kids I've had here. Use to keep those two boys quite a bit when they were growin' up. They could be little rascals at times, Dean always the protector of Sam, guess nothing much has changed. I seen how you look after yer brother, you keep doing that, that's what big brothers do."

"Dee!" the child cried seeing him in the living room.

"Hey squirt." Dean smiled walking on into the kitchen. "How's he doing? He hasn't caught what his brother's got has he?"

"Seems ok, a little sniffle. How's the lass?"

"Her hands are still bothering her a little. She's still exhausted and worried 'bout the other one."

"If it comes down to it, Sam and I can head into town and get him some more meds. I'll check with Jody be sure roads are passable."

"Might have to, still snowing?"

"Off and on."

"Better get back upstairs, Sam's putting Tyler in the shower with him. He'll need some clean clothes and a diaper." Dean said pouring more coffee into the cup to cut the milk and sugar.

"Ok son, call if you need anything."

"Mor." Chance requested patting the table to get Bobby's attention.

"I hear ya." he replied spooning oatmeal into his mouth. "Yer a bottomless pit squirt."

SPNSPNSPN

Dean headed back upstairs dropping the things in his bedroom and continuing to the bathroom.

"How's he doing?" Dean asked stepping into the bathroom that was warm and steamy.

"I think its working; he seems to be breathing a little better now." Sam called over the running shower. "Give him a couple more minutes and you can take him."

"Sounds good." Dean said leaning against the sink to wait. He could hear Tyler coughing and grunting as Sam talked to him, telling him about the snow outside and how to make a snowman. He smiled to himself as he listened to the one sided conservation and snickered when he heard Sam complaining when Tyler peed on him.

"Ok, you can take him now, be careful he's slippery." Sam said pulling the curtain back slightly holding out Tyler who was kicking and reaching for Dean. Tyler sneezed and snot ran steadily from his nose.

"Ugh! Snotty." Dean grimaced tearing some toilet paper to wipe his nose before taking a towel, wrapping it around him and taking him out of Sam's hands. "Come on little man; let's get some clothes and a diaper on you."

Dean carried the wet baby to his bedroom and laid him on the bed drying his body quickly. He put a diaper on him and unzipped the sleeper working it over his feet and up his body slipping his arms into the sleeves.

"I'm gonna grab a few hours of sleep." Sam told Dean as he strolled into the room with a towel clutched around his waist. He rummaged in his bag for briefs, pajama pants and a tee shirt.

"We're going to see if Momma is awake." Dean cooed to Tyler wiping his nose again. It was running still, but the cough had lessened. "Tell Hammy sweet dreams." Dean teased his younger brother.

"Nite." Sam huffed slipping his clothes on and crawling into bed, collapsing on the pillow. He didn't know how parents did it.

SPNSPNSPN

Cooing noises in her ear pulled Esmee from her dream. She opened her eyes and saw Tyler lying beside her playing in her hair. She reached up to cuddle him close while searching for Dean.

"Hey sweetie, feeling better?" she asked.

"Still feels like he has a little fever, we'll check it when we go downstairs." Dean said laying back down beside her sandwiching Tyler between them. 

"You should of woke me sooner." she yawned.

"Sammy and me had it covered, figured you needed the sleep." Dean said letting Tyler pull on his fingers playfully as he tickled him. "Before you get up, let me do your hands and then you can get dressed and come on down."

"Alright." she agreed waiting for Dean to get the lotion.

Dean rubbed the lotion between his hands to warm it before applying it to her small hands. He carefully worked the lotion in being sure to get in between the fingers and up the arms. She watched him closely as he frowned in his concentration of his task. She hadn't really noticed, but he had the most alluring, green eyes she had ever seen. She blushed slightly as her thoughts went back to that first night they slept together and how sexy he had been without even trying.

"Ok, we're goin' downstairs; join us when you're ready." Dean said interrupting her thoughts as he rubbed his hands together before picking up Tyler and settling him on his hip. 

It looked so natural him standing there with Tyler in his arms that Esmee forgot to breath for a moment. Tyler laid his head lovingly on Dean's chest as they headed out of the room and downstairs.

"Thanks." she called softly waiting for him to leave before she got up. She took the only clothes she had and headed for the bathroom glancing in the other bedroom to see Sam sleeping splayed out on his bed. These brothers were complex and mysterious, and yet they were the most caring and supportive people she had ever met. They were doing whatever they could to help her and her kids without expecting anything in return. She was not use to this kind of attention and help.

SPNSPNSPN

After finishing in the bathroom, Esmee dropped Dean's tee shirt back in her room and wandered down the stairs actually taking in her surroundings. The place was old and could use a spring cleaning, but it was homey and warm. Besides all the books stacked around, she saw some unusual items on bookcases she couldn't identify. She heard voices in the kitchen and headed that way.

"Are you questioning my authority?" Bobby growled into a phone. "Didn't think so, now quit hassling my agent and let him do his job." 

"Jack ass." he grumbled turning to see Esmee standing behind him.

"'ak ass." Chance piped up from beside him jerking on Bobby's pants leg. 

"Chance!" Esmee cried in shock trying not to laugh.

"Sorry 'bout that lass forgot the tike was there." 

"Mummy!" 

"Hi honey have you been good?"

"Yes, Oggy play." 

"Ok, first you stay with yer Mom and let me see if I can find somthin' for ya to play with." he told the child and headed downstairs to the basement. If he wasn't mistaken, he had packed some of the boy's toys away after they stopped coming around.

"Come here sweetie, I haven't seen much of you these past few days." Esmee called to him holding out her arms. Chance ran to her and threw his arms around her.

"There's Mom." Dean said strolling in with Tyler. "His temp is 99.9 and snot is still pouring from his nose." he explained wiping Tyler's nose. "But that's good I think and it's clear."

"Want me to take him?" she asked reaching her arms up.

"Naw, he's good." Dean replied sitting down beside her. "There's coffee or hot tea and cereal or instant oatmeal."

"Thanks." she said getting up to pull a cup out of the strainer. She took the pot on the stove and added more water before sitting it on the stove and turning on the burner.

"Tea bags are in the cabinet to the right of the sink."

"Would you like a cup?"

"Coffee would be good, black."

"Sure."

"Ugh, I'm gonna nickname ya Snotty." he grunted as Tyler coughed and wiped his face across Dean's shirt depositing a trail of snot and then proceeded to sneeze on him. "Double whammy kid, you know you're suppose to save this stuff for Uncle Hammy." 

Esmee giggled as she set his cup of coffee down in front of him. She poured hot water over the tea bag and got a bowl to make some instant oatmeal. 

"Eat Mummy." Chance asked pulling himself up in the chair with Dean's help.

"You hungry again little man?"

"Yep." he quipped drumming on the table.

"How about some puffs?" Esmee asked picking up the bag of snack food and pouring some out for him.

Chance smiled happily as he grabbed a handful stuffing them in his mouth and chomping away at them.

"Whoa there, not so many at a time or you're goin' to choke." Dean cautioned him picking up several for Tyler holding them out for him to take. Tyler gurgled and grabbed the puffs putting them in his mouth. "Same goes for you buddy."

"I knew I had an old box of toys from when you guys were young." Bobby said coming back up from the basement. He carried the box into the living room and was followed closely by a curious Chance, food forgotten.

"I'm surprised Bobby doesn't have a house full of kids, he's really good with them." she said sitting down with her bowl of oatmeal.

"He had lots of practice with Sam and me; he pretty much help raise us." Dean replied giving Tyler more puffs. 

"Why would you do this?" 

"Do what?"

"All this, helping me and my kids. Offering to move us up here and helping me find a job and a place to stay why are you doing this?"

Dean kept his eyes down watching Tyler as he though about his response. 

"It seems like you need help and you deserve better." he finally got out still not really looking at her.

"Oh." she mused knowing he wasn't telling her everything. "Anything else?"

"Damnit, I like you." he finally blurred out in a whisper so Bobby wouldn't here.

"You do?" she asked quietly pausing in mid bite wanting to be sure she heard him correctly. "You like me?"

"Yes and its ok if you don't feel the same way, it won't change anything, we still want to help you."

"I don't know what to say." she told him at a loss for words.

SPNSPNSPN

"Vrum-Vrum." Chance sputters as he ran the car over the rug.

"These were Dean and Sam's toys when they were young and stayed here." Bobby said taking a truck out of the box and sitting it down for him to play with. There were several wooden cars, trucks, books, soft ball, couple wooden puzzles and a couple of stuffed animals that had seen better days. Bobby took those and set them aside afraid they were fall apart if Chance played with them.

"Oggy pay." Chance urged looking up at him.

"Sorry there kid, I'm too old to get down there and play, when you get ready I'll read you a book."

"'k." he accepted as he went back to playing at Bobby's feet.

The old hunter sat back and watched the boy thinking back to another kid who used to do the same thing. Only that kid was silent and serious, it was months before he even heard a word from the kid and that was only to his younger brother. That kid was more intense and solemn than any kid should ever have to be. He shook his head letting the memories slide back into a folder and ruffled Chance's hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. Thank you to all who have taken the time to read it. I do have a sequel if you would be interested in reading it. If there is an interest, I will post it. Leave me a comment if you would like to read it.
> 
> NC

Chapter 7

"I think someone needs a new diaper." Dean stated getting up and heading for the other room before Esmee could say anything else. He didn't want to talk anymore and wasn't sure if he wanted to know what she thought. "Man son, you need to save these surprises for Sam."

"Need help?"

"No, finish eating, I got this, there's some fruit in the fridge if you want something else or you can make some toast."

"Ok thanks."

"Is it time for him to have some more meds?"

"Yes, and he might take a nap if he's breathing better."

"Got it."

Dean finished changing Tyler and found his pacifier popping it in his mouth. He settled in the rocking chair Bobby had brought in and began to rock Tyler talking softly to him. Tyler grunted and coughed a couple of times before deciding to quiet down snuggling in Dean's arms. Dean kissed his head and began to hum quietly to him. Esmee sat at the kitchen table watching him rock Tyler to sleep. She knew right then her feelings for this man. 

SPNSPNSPN

Dean got Tyler down for a nap and went to help Bobby with some research. Esmee played with Chance until he started drooping and put him down for a nap too. Having nothing else to do, she rummaged around in the fridge and found a package of pastry, apples and decided to make an apple pie. Bobby had an old radio sitting over in the corner and she turned it on low listening to the mellow music flow from it. She hummed along with the tune swaying her hips as she peeled the apples and cut them into a bowl.

A phone began to ring on the wall across the room and she looked up then stepped back looking into the other room. She didn't see Bobby or Dean so she walked over to the ringing phone seeing it was labeled FBI. 

"Hello, Federal Bureau of Investigations, may I help you?" she answered with as much authority as she could muster.

"Hello, this is Sheriff Evans in Marshall County, Kansas; I'm confirming that you have an Agent Winslow on staff with you."

"Agent Winslow is one of our best, is there a problem?" she demanded looking up when Dean and Bobby walked in. "Would you like to speak with his supervisor, I'm sure he wouldn't mind being interrupted from the meeting he is in. Now is your name spelled E-V-A-N-S, I want to be sure I have it correct so he knows who's ass to chow down on."

Dean and Bobby stopped in their tracks listening to her side of the conservation unsure what to do.

"No ma'am, that won't be necessary, thank you."

"Good bye." she said hanging the phone up and looking at the two hunters. "Did I do that right?"

"I'd say lass, yur're a natural." Bobby praised. "Couldn't done it better myself."

"Thanks." she blushed hanging her head. "Hope you don't mind, I made an apple pie, should be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Did ya say pie?" Dean perked up looking toward the oven and realizing a tantalizing smell was wafting through the air. 

"I thought I could help with dinner to help repay all the kindness you guys have showed us." 

"What smells so good?" Sam asked walking into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

Dean looked around and did a double take when he saw the bed head Sam was sporting. He couldn't help but poke some fun at him.

"Dude, did you even look at yourself before you came down?" 

"Why? What?" Sam asked looking down to be sure his clothes were on correctly.

"I'm telling ya; give me five minutes and some clippers..."

"Bite me." Sam sneered patting down his hair as best he could when he realized Dean was talking about his hair.

"At least it's not curly, you should see mine sometimes." Esmee commented, absently smoothing her hair too.

"When's dinner?" Sam asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Well the lass here says she wants to help with it, so whenever she decides it's time." 

"Would six be ok?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I can fix you a sandwich until I get dinner done." 

"I can get it Esmee, I hear Chance waking up." Sam said as a little voice called from Bobby's room.

"I'll get him." Bobby said. "We have a routine goin'. You can fix him some juice and snack; I'll be right back with him."

"How's Tyler doing?" Sam asked digging around in the fridge for cheese, lettuce and mayo.

"Still had a slight fever when I laid him down. He'll probably be up shortly too." 

"Are there any foods you guys don't like?" 

"Naw, we're pretty good with 'bout anything." 

"Well, we try to eat healthy." 

"Samantha likes rabbit food." 

"Wouldn't hurt you to eat better you know."

"Ok then." Esmee broke in sensing this happened a lot with them and giggled at them.

As if on cue, Tyler coughed and cried out from the living room. Dean stepped in and picked him up wiping his nose before shifting him in his arms.

"Hey sweetie, you feeling better?" Esmee asked as she began to pull things from the fridge and looking in the cabinet for pots and pans. 

"Just a little warm." Dean said kissing his forehead. Tyler gurgled reaching for Sam who had made himself a sandwich and was sitting at the table eating. "Let Hammy eat and then ya can see him."

"Here, I can still eat." Sam said reaching for the baby.

"Mummy!" Chance yelled hopping into the room holding Bobby's hand.

"Hey little man, got your snack ready." Esmee smiled sitting his sippy cup and some sliced apples on the table for him.

Bobby sat down and pulled him into his lap so he could reach the table and food. Chance grabbed a piece of apple and took a bite chewing loudly. 

"Ty eat." he told his brother handing him an apple.

"No, he's too little for apples." Esmee cautioned him, setting a container of apple sauce in front of Sam with a spoon. "Can you feed him?"

"No problem." 

"Let me help you." Dean said taking a knife from her and began to cut up carrots, celery and tomatoes for a salad.

"Thanks, if you'll peel the potatoes and then slice them in thick slices, I'm going to bake them with some olive oil and basil. Do you have olive oil and basil?"

"Spice drawer over there on right, olive oil in cabinet by the stove." Bobby guided her. "Anything else?"

"I think I'm good." she said taking the pie from the oven and sitting it on the counter to cool. 

Dean watched her out of the corner of his eyes as she quickly got the chicken tenders ready for the oven, put on some green beans to cook and began to mix the batter for corn bread. She was precise and confident as she worked around him snitching a carrot from his pile. She smiled up at him before continuing to cook.

Sam watched the exchange with a smirk knowing there were some unspoken feelings between the two. He spooned another spoon full of sauce into Tyler's mouth as he smacked his lips. Sam wondered how long they would tread lightly around each other before admitting there were feelings there.

"Think we can have dessert first?" Dean asked eyeing the pie with interest.

"No, it'll ruin your dinner, set a good example. Now get my potatoes fixed so I can get them in the oven."

"Yes ma'am." he half smiled as he began to peel the potatoes.

SPNSPNSPN

"I have to say gal, that was mighty tasty." Bobby complemented her as he pushed himself away from the table patting his full stomach.

"It's the least I can do. I didn't have much, so I learned how to stretch things out." she gushed happy that they were enjoying the food. "Hope you saved room for some pie."

"Make mine a big slice." Dean suggested as he watched her get up to get the pie. 

He had Chance in his lap and Sam had Tyler in his. The brothers had fed them from their plates and both were leaning back into each brother's chest content and sleepy. Esmee sliced four slices of pie and set them in front of each person. 

Dean was the first to cut off a bite and pop it in his mouth savoring the taste of the dessert. He closed his eyes and sighed with delight as he chewed. 

"Esmee this is delicious." Sam told her cutting another bite.

"You can bake me a pie anytime." Dean added giving Chance a small bite.

"I think my guys are ready for baths and bedtime." Esmee noticed seeing the droopy look on Chance's face and the fussiness from Tyler.

"I got this one; you did enough cooking for us tonight." Bobby said taking Chance's hand. "Come on kid, found some bath toys you can play with."

"I'll get Tyler's bath and put him down, you deserve a rest after cooking for us." Sam said finishing his last bite of pie. He got up and snagged a bottle from the fridge before heading upstairs.

"I'll clean up in here since you cooked, why don't you go relax by the fire." 

"What if I help and you'll be done twice as fast and we both can relax by the fire."

"Agreed." Dean replied gathering dishes from the table and sitting them by the sink. He started the water waiting for it to get hot before putting in the stopper. Esmee sat the rest of the dirty dishes by the sink and started putting away leftovers. 

SPNSPNSPN

"Shall we go sit by the fire?"

"Ok." 

Dean checked the fire and put another log on it before sitting down in one of the chairs. Esmee stood by the fireplace gazing into the flames until Dean took her hand and pulled her into his lap. She tucked her head into the nap of his neck and curled into him letting him look at her hands before taking one and rubbing it gently with his thumb. He brought it to his lips and kissed it before interlacing his fingers in hers.

A warm tingly feeling started in her stomach as Dean slowly rubbed her back. Esmee twitched as she melted into his touch. Dean could feel her body responding to his touch as he continued rubbing her back.

"Here, sit between my legs." Dean said turning her around so her back was to him. He began to massage her shoulders lightly at first before digging his fingers in deeper working on the tightness in her shoulders.

"Oh my God! Your fingers are fantastic." she moaned as he worked slowly down her back working the knots out of it. She arched her back toward him as he worked deeper into the muscles sending shivers down her back. He continued to work on her back for a few minutes more before stopping.

"Did that help relax you?"

"Yes." she whispered curling back into him. "That felt so good, I haven't felt this relaxed in a while." 

"Anytime you want another, let me know."

"Dean."

"Yeah."

"Tell me about what you do." 

Dean paused for a moment before answering her, "You mean huntin'?"

"Yes, I'm curious, what's true and what's not."

"Well, lets see, vampires, garlic no, sunlight a little, cross no, death man's blood yes, holy water yes, drinks blood yes; werewolves silver bullet yes, full moon yes sometimes and spirits iron yes, salt yes, pop in and out yes." Dean explained some basics. "There are a lot of other things I won't go into right now."

"Interesting. Are there ever any good monsters?"

"We've ran across a few."

"And there are others out there that do this too?"

"Yes, not as many as they use to be."

"So it is really dangerous work."

"Yeah."

"Have you been hurt?"

"Yes." 

"Bad?"

"Yes."

"Will you kiss me?" she threw in softly.

"Wh-wh?" Dean asked thrown by the request at first. 

He hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head just enough to brush his lips across hers. Esmee placed her fingers on his face slowly rubbing them down his cheek until they ran across his lips. He captured her fingers with his hand and kissed each one before returning to her lips. She kissed him deeper then ran her tongue over his lips as he pulled her up to where she was straddling his legs facing her. He slid his hands under her shirt and ran them lovingly up and down her back making her shiver under his touch. He kissed the corner of her mouth and worked his way down her jaw line to her neck feeling her draw in a quick breath as he nibbled on her neck.

"I'm sorry." she whispered pulling away from him and hanging her head. "I-I can't." she whispered as a small sob escaped her lips.

"Hey, Es it's ok." Dean spoke softly to her. "You don't need to do anything you don't want to, there's nothing to be sorry for. No tears." 

He pulled her back down on his chest resting her head in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her body. They sat like that for a while letting the fire warm their bodies before it died down.

"Ready for bed?"

"Mm-mm." she hummed not wanting to lose his touch. 

"Come on, you're almost asleep now." he insisted scooping her up to carry her upstairs. "You can have the bathroom first." 

"Thanks." she mumbled stepping into the room and closing the door. 

Dean went to his bedroom glancing over at Sam and Tyler before stripping out of his clothes and putting on his sleep ones. He pulled Tyler's blanket back up over his small body and did the same for his brother. 

"I'm done." came a small voice from the hall. 

"Thanks." he said quietly heading for the bathroom.

"Will you join me?" she asked timidly.

"You sure?" 

"Yes." she nodded stepping into her room as he stepped into the bathroom. Esmee quickly removed her clothes and put Dean's tee on before slipping into the bed.

Dean finished in the bathroom and walked to Esmee's room stepping in and partly closing the door. He looked over to the bed and watched her lift the covers for him. 

"Could you take your shirt off?"

Dean paused at the bed and reached down pulling his shirt over his head letting it drop to the floor before slipping into the bed beside her. She scooted over willingly accepting his embrace and breathing in his scent so she could remember it. She ran a hand over his chest and settled into him throwing a leg over his. 

"I like you a lot too." she mumbled letting the waves of sleep wash over her as the steady beat of his heart lulled her to sleep. 

"I know." he whispered to himself thinking as much as he hated snow, he was glad that he had been caught in the storm here at Bobby's. It was not a bad way to get snowbound and who knew what the future would bring.

The End


End file.
